SlyGirl:Verwirrspiel der Gefühle
by Prya
Summary: Inhalt: Macy Sharpe, eine Slytherin, Jägerin im Slytherinquidditchteam und im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, und ihre langjährigen Freunde ebenfalls im siebten Jahr Ron, Harry und Hermine erleben einiges, sowohl in der Welt der Gefühlsentdeckung, sowie au
1. Ich ganz allein

Titel: Sly-Girl: Verwirrspiel der Gefühle

Autor: Prya

Warnings: Ich-Perspektive, vielleicht auch ooc,...

Teil: 1?

Disclaimer: JKR

Rating: ab 10

Genre: Romance

Inhalt: Macy Sharpe, (eine Slytherin, Jägerin im Slytherinquidditchteam und im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts,) und ihre langjährigen Freunde ( ebenfalls im siebten Jahr) Ron, Harry und Hermine erleben einiges, sowohl in der Welt der Gefühlsentdeckung, sowie auf der freundschaftlichen Ebene. - Und auch Draco Malfoy spielt dabei eine tragende Rolle.

Kapitel 1

Ich- Ich ganz allein oder anders ausgedrückt: große Verwirrung

''Uuaagghh...'' mit einem langen gähnen setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf und stakste aus dem Bett. Langsam zog ich meinen Umhang an und trat zum Fenster. Mmhh... es wird wohl ein schöner Tag heute, zum Glück, sonst würde mein neuer Umhang schon wieder schmutzig.

''RRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...'' entsetzt stolperte ich vor Schreck zur Seite, als mal wieder ein großer Schnarcher von Pansy zu hören war, der dummerweise meine Genkankengänge unterbrach.

Wie können die Anderen denn nur so lange schlafen, und dann auch noch so schnarchen, na ja bei den Anderen geht's ja noch, aber Pansy ist echt nicht zu toppen, dagegen ist eine Kreissäge nichts.

Ich war ja sowieso im letzten Jahr, also musste ich es nicht mehr lange mit denen aushalten.

Ich hoffte , dass Hermine, Ron und Harry schon in der Großen Halle waren, damit ich nach dem Frühstück nicht lange warten musste, da wir heute nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten.

Inzwischen stand ich vor dem Spiegel und bürstete mein langes schwarzes Haar, kein Wunder, dass so viele Jungs auf mich standen, bei meinen großen blauen Augen, doch manche dieser Beziehungen gingen auch schnell vorbei- sie waren, mmhh.. nun ja, langweilig, würd ich mal sagen.

>> Tja, dann geh ich mal hoch in die Große Halle und lasse dieses Kreissägenorchester alleine.

Als ich in der großen Halle angekommen war, gesellte ich mich gleich zu den anderen Slytherins am Slytherintisch.

''Hey, heute schon früh auf den Beinen, Macy?'' fragte Malcolm, ein 3.Klässler,an mich gewandt, was hast du heute denn so vor?''

''Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht.'' erwiderte ich.

''Ja, ja.. wahrscheinlich geht sie wieder mit diesem Schlammblut, dem Rotschopf und diesem Pisspottpotter weg...'' schnatterte Malfoy, der sich in meiner Nähe hinsetzte, mit diesem gehässigen Blick.

Ich lehnte mich über den Tisch und schnatterte genauso zurück, ''Tja, .. im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Freunde.''

Darauf war er einfach nur noch sprachlos und ließ mich während dem restlichen Frühstück in Ruhe. Mit Draco geht es schon lange so, doch langsam habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, Millicent spricht bei unseren Händelaien immer von dem Sprichwort Was sich liebt, das neckt sich , zumindest bei mir beruht es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Nachdem ich mich verköstigt hatte, schlenderte ich lässig zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle und wartete auf Ron, Harry und Hermine. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie auch schon zu mir herüber.

''Wohin gehen wir als erstes?'' fragte Hermine.

''Hmm, wir können ja in den Drei Besen gehen, oder?'' schlug ich vor.

''Ja, gute Idee.'' stimmten mir Ron und Harry zu.

Also machten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Nachdem wir den riesigen Torbogen passiert hatten, gingen wir stillschweigend nebeneinander her in Richtung Drei Besen. Dort angekommen öffneten wir die Tür und traten ein. Eine riesige stickige Hitzewelle brach über uns herein. Warum hatte ich nur die Drei Besen vorgeschlagen! . Wir quetschten uns durch die quatschende Masse und gelangten zu einem noch freien Tisch und bestellten uns sogleich Butterbier, das auch sofort kam.

''Zum Glück haben wir nicht mehr mit Malfoy zusammen eine Schulstunde...'' fing Ron an.

''Ja, was bin ich froh...'' erwiderte Harry.

''Und was war die Woche über so los?'' fragte Hermine interessiert, an mich gewandt.

''Ähhhh...'' schwerlichst kramte ich in meinen Gedanken. , Nichts besonderes, eigentlich...'' sagte ich und ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.

>>Wenn ich so an die letzte Woche denke,...ja, die letzte Woche, ... er sah einfach umwerfend aus...unvergesslich...

**KNALL!**

Urplötzlich wurde ich aus meinen wundervollen Gedanken gerissen, warum musste auch nur gerade in diesem Moment meine Butterbierflasche, die ich noch vor kurzem, während meines Exkurses, in der Hand hielt, aus meiner Hand gleiten und mit großem Tamtam am Boden zerschellen! Die Hälfte der Leute schaute mich entgeistert an und auch ich schaute genauso entgeistert zurück.

Mensch, musste das gerade mir passieren?

Madam Rosmerta kam just in diesem Moment auch schon angedackelt, schwang den Zauberstab und im Nu waren die Scherben verschwunden. Ich drehte mich zu meinen Freunden um und auch die lärmende Masse wendete sich allmählich wieder von mir ab.

''Wo warst du denn so mit deinen Gedanken...?'' stichelte Harry.

''Geht dich gar nichts an...'' schnatterte ich, mit meiner gewohnt rechthaberischen Art, die ich schnell wieder zurückerlangt hatte, doch Harry grinste nur unentwegt.

''Was grinst du denn so blöde?'' stichelte ich, wie es Harry zuvor auch getan hatte.

''Nichts, ..nichts...'' sagte Harry und versuchte wieder eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen.

>>Gut so dachte ich mir im Stillen.

''Wann ist denn das nächste Quidditchspiel?'' warf Ron ein.

''In zwei Wochen, glaub ich. Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. Wenn die immer noch diese Hinks als Jägerin haben, weiß ich nicht wie wir gewinnen wollen. Vor allem da diese Hinks mich immer abtränkt. Tja,...'' antwortete ich, und du bist ja wieder Sucher, bei den Gryffindors, oder?''

''Ja.'' sagte Harry.

''Wollen wir nicht wieder zurück und zum See gehen? Dort können wir noch die Sonnenstrahlen genießen.'' fragte ich.

''Ja, können wir, trinken wir noch aus und dann können wir gehen.'' antwortete Hermine.

Also, tranken die Drei ihre Flaschen aus und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück. Als wir am See ankamen, ließen wir uns unter eine große Weide am See plumpsen und schauten dem Kraken zu wie er seine Kreise im See zog. Doch diese idyllische Ruhe wurde jäh von Draco, der mit seinen zwei Kumpanen anrückte, durchbrochen.

''Hey, Macy!'' schnatterte Malfoy.

''Was willst du ?'' fauchte ich zurück.

''Hach,... eigentlich nichts, ...aber ich darf doch stehen wo ich will, oder?'' grinste er hämisch.

Ja,ja, darauf kann ich wohl nichts sagen...

''Hey, Malfoy, verzieh dich...'' mischte sich Ron ein.

''Kommt, wir gehen besser...'' murmelte Hermine.

''Crabbe, Goyle, ich würde sagen, dass wir lieber gehen sonst macht sich dieses Schlammblut noch in die Hose ...''. Daraufhin zog Malfoy mit seinem Gefolge hochnäsig von dannen und lies mich und die Anderen alleine.

''So ein...'' murmelte Hermine.

, Ach hör ihm gar nicht zu...'' besänftigte sie Ron.

''Ich würde sagen, dass wir am besten wieder rein gehen, wir können ja noch in die Bücherei gehen, oder?'' fragte ich.

''Nee, ich geh besser wieder hoch in den Gryffindorturm ich hab noch einiges zu tun.'' antwortete Hermine.

'' Ja, ich komme auch mit, ich muss noch diesen Aufsatz für Snape schreiben...'' setzte Ron hinzu.

''Ich kann mitkommen.'' sagte Harry.

Also machten Harry und ich uns zusammen auf den Weg zur Bücherei und dort angekommen setzten wir uns an einen freien Tisch.

''So, was wollen wir jetzt hier?'' fragte mich Harry und schaute mich interessiert an.

''Keine Ahnung.'' gab ich zurück und schaute ihm in die Augen.

_>>Diese Augen... so ein stechendes grün... Ich könnte stundenlang nur so dasitzen und ihm in die Augen schauen... _

Er wandte die Augen von den meinen ab und starrte verlegen auf seine Schuhe, als ob sie das Interessanteste auf der Welt seien. Ich konnte sogar sehen wie er ein wenig errötete, ich tat zur selben Zeit wahrscheinlich dasselbe, da mein Gesicht glühte.

Nachdem wir einfach nur so da saßen, uns anschwiegen und die Röte auf unseren Gesichtern allmählich verflogen war, durchbrach ich diese unheimliche Stille.

''Kommst du und die Anderen auch zu unserem Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw?''

''Ja..., natürlich...'' antwortete er, überrascht über das Thema.

'' Schön..''

''Ähh... wozu sind wir jetzt eigentlich in der Bibliothek? Suchst du noch etwas?'' fragte Harry.

''Eigentlich nicht.. wollen wir zurück in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume,... wir können ja zusammen... so weit laufen bis wir... uns trennen müssen ,... oder?'' sagte ich.

,Ok, können wir.''

So gingen wir aus der Bücherei raus und gingen noch ein Stück zusammen nebeneinander her bis sich unsere Wege trennten. Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und jeder ging in Richtung seines eigenen Gemeinschaftsraumes. Als ich bei meinem eigenen angekommen war, ging ich geradewegs zu meinem Schlafsaal. Dort traf ich Pansy und Millicent an, die an irgendeiner Sache rumfummelten. Als ich eintrat, versuchten sie es schnell verschwinden zu lassen und schauten mich unschuldig an. Doch ich hatte keine große Lust der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, also belies ich es dabei und ging zu meinem Bett hinüber.

Sollen die doch machen was sie wollen dachte ich und warf mich auf mein Bett.

Nachdem ich eine Weile einfach nur so da lag und nach oben starrte und auch Pansy und Millicent gegangen waren, erhob ich mich aus meinem Bett und stakste hinaus zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angelangt setzte ich mich auf eine Ledercouch am prasselnden Feuer, und starrte gedankenversunken in eben dieses.

Wie wird wohl das nächste Quidditchspiel... ich muss unbedingt besser werden ...

Langsam leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und ich, immer noch nachdenkend und ins Feuer vertieft, bemerkte gar nicht wie sich jemand neben mich setzte, bis ich heißen Atem an meinem Ohr spürte.

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und stand neben der Couch, derjenige der sich neben mich gesetzt hatte war kein geringerer als unser hochgeschätzter-

**DRACO MALFOY**

Spitzbübisch starrte er mich an. Ich starrte nur entgeistert zurück und tapste blindlings nach hinten, bis ich hart mit der Hüfte gegen einen Tisch in der Nähe stieß.

Auuu... schwerlichst unterdrückte ich einen Aufschrei, der sich aus mir hinausquälen wollte.

Weiterhin stierte er mich nur an und grinste.

''Na,..''

Doch mehr hörte ich nicht, da ich mich so schnell es mit meiner schmerzenden Hüfte ging umdrehte und zu meinem Schlafsaal rannte. Ich hörte nur noch wie er anscheinend versuchte mir zu folgen, weil ich langsame Schritte hinter mir hörte, die jedoch aufhörten.

Nach Luft japsend und völlig verwirrt in meinem Schlafsaal angekommen, empfing mich auch sogleich wieder das Kreissägenorchester, es war ja auch schon weit nach Mitternacht, wie ich entsetzt, mit einem Blick auf meinen Wecker, feststellen musste.

>>Was sollte das nur?.. Warum ist er nur so komisch?..

Schnell zog ich mich aus und hüpfte in meinen Schlafanzug, legte mich ins Bett und zog mir die Decke weit über den Kopf. Ich musste erst einmal das Erlebte verarbeiten.

>>Was?...Warum?... Wieso?...

Noch lange zerbrach ich mir den Kopf darüber, bis ich endlich vermutlich gegen drei Uhr in der früh einschlief, das hieß nur noch fünf Stunden bis die erste Stunde am morgigen Schulmontag begann.

Please R&R ! Würd mich drüber freuen!


	2. Zaubertränke und wo die Liebe hinfällt

Kapitel 2

Zaubertränke...und wo die Liebe hinfällt

Schlaftrunken setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf und rieb mir die Augen um besser sehen zu können. Langsam stieg ich aus meinem Bett und schaute mich im Schlafsaal um. Allmählich kam auch meine Sehfähigkeit zurück...

Vor Schreck erstarrt stand ich da... im Schlafsaal war keine Spur von meinen Zimmergenossinnen, keine Einzige lag im Bett oder sonst wo...

Entsetzt drehte ich mich um und starrte auf meinen Wecker-

7.45 Uhr

zeigte er an, das hieß nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis der Unterricht begann!

Hastig schlüpfte ich aus meinem Pyjama und zog schnellstens meinen Umhang und das Übrige an.

>>Oh nein, warum hatte ich meine Schulsachen nicht schon gestern eingepackt!

Schnell stürzte ich zu meiner Schultasche und packte die umliegenden Bücher, die ich für den heutigen Tag brauchte, ein. Eiligst stopfte ich alles hinein und stürzte zum Spiegel, trotz all dieser Hektik konnte ich es nicht lassen mich noch schnell herzurichten. Doch jetzt hieß es schon-

7.58 Uhr

höchste Zeit! Wahrscheinlich würde ich es gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Snapes Kerker, zu Zaubertränke, schaffen. Hastig und die Schultasche über meine Schulter werfend, rannte ich aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlitterte in den Gang in dem sich das Zimmer befand. Gerade noch sah ich wie Snapes Umhangssaum in der Tür verschwand und dieser darauf die Tür zuknallte. Schnell hastete ich auf eben jene Tür zu und hielt davor an. Zaghaft öffnete ich sie und trat ein, die ganze Klasse, mitsamt Snape, hatte ihre Köpfe zu mir umgedreht.

''So,... Miss Sharpe, dürfte ich sie fragen warum sie zu spät kommen?'' schnatterte er und seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

''Ich...chrm...ich habe mich leider in der Zeit verschätzt..'' erwiderte ich.

''Schön,...''

Gerade wollte ich mich zu meinem Platz in der hintersten Reihe begeben, als Snape weitersprach.

'' Nein ,..sie setzen sich heute nicht nach hinten... sie kommen heute in die erste Reihe neben Draco, da sein Nebensitzer Goyle heute verhindert ist...'' sagte er mit größter Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Erschüttert starrte ich ihn an. Nee.. das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!...

Langsam ging ich nach vorne und ließ meine Schultasche neben mich auf den Boden fallen, während ich mich widerwillig auf den Stuhl neben Draco plumpsen ließ.

Ebenso langsam holte ich alle Utensilien, die ich für die Stunde brauchte, aus meiner Tasche.

''Gut, nun fangen wir mit der heutigen Stunde an... heute werden wir den Stumm-Trank brauen oder es versuchen. Ich hoffe sie bereiten ihn richtig zu. sonst würde derjenige, der ihn trinkt nie wieder den kleinsten Ton von sich geben...gut... Die Anweisungen finden sie hier an der Tafel...''und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes stand alles an der Tafel.

Schlecht gelaunt wandte ich mich Draco zu, in dessen Gesicht nicht eine Spur von der Sache gestern Nacht zu sehen war, denn er hatte genau den eisigen Blick, wie sonst auch.

''Gut, Sharpe, ich würde sagen du fängst mal an die Blütenstachel zu häckseln und ich schäle diese Julonge.'' schnatterte er.

''Schön, mach das...!'' trotzte ich zurück.

Also machten wir uns stillschweigend an unsere Arbeiten.

Allmählich hatten wir auch den Rest vorbereitet und machten uns nun an die Mischung des Gebräus.

>>Zum Glück hat jeder von uns einen eigenen Kessel, dachte ich mir im Stillen.

Nacheinander gab ich die Zutaten hinzu, rührte die Mixtur mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und mal im Uhrzeigersinn, und senkte die Temperatur etwas ab.

''Ihren Kesseln sollte jetzt eigentlich gelber Dampf entsteigen,...'' sagte Snape, der zwischen den Reihen hindurchschritt.

>>Mmmh...mein Dampf sah eher nach weiß aus...

''In fünf Minuten sollten sie dann fertig sein, ein wenig in eine Phiole abgefüllt haben und dann sollten sie es zu meinem Pult bringen.''

Mühselig schöpfte ich etwas von meinem Gebräu ab, das mittlerweile grünlich schimmerte, verkorkte es und brachte es zu Snapes Pult. Danach schlurfte ich zurück zu meinem Platz, leerte mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabes den Kessel und packte dann meine Sachen zurück in meine Schultasche. Auch Draco tat es mir gleich, würdigte mich aber keines Blickes. Langsam verließ ich das Klassenzimmer und ging hinaus in den Gang, hinauf zur Großen Halle, als plötzlich Ron neben mir auftauchte und mich begrüßte.

''Was machst du hier? '' fragte ich ihn.

''Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen, da Hermine mit dir sprechen will.'' antwortete er.

'' Achso, gut.. '' erwiderte ich und lief mit ihm den Rest des Weges hinauf zur Großen Halle

Vor der Halle erwartete mich Hermine auch schon und wies Ron an zu Harry in die Große Halle zu gehen.Hermine trat von einem Bein auf das Andere und schaute mich verlegen an, dann fing sie an zu sprechen.

''Ich...ich..chrm.. wollte dich.. chrm,...'' stammelte sie und wurde immer roter,...um einen Gefallen bitten...chrm..''

'' Und der wäre?'' fragte ich trocken.

''Du hast doch... immer so viele Jungs abgekriegt...'' sprach sie weiter. 

>>Ja, in der Tat, das hab ich

''...und ich dachte,...ich meine,...ich hab da vor ein paar Wochen und sonst auch immer danach so einen ..chrm.. gutaussehenden Jungen gesehen...sein Name ist Deacon Richardson und er ist in Ravenclaw,...auch siebte Klasse.'' schloss sie ab.

''Und was soll ich genau tun?'' fragte ich.

'' Ich dachte da du so gute,.. ähh.. Connections hast ...chrm.. könntest du …''

''Ach so! Ich soll ihn fragen, ob er mit dir ausgehen soll !''

''Pssst, nicht so laut!'' wisperte Hermine, die immer noch bis über beide Ohren glühte.

''Schon OK, ich schau mal was ich machen kann...'' erwiderte ich.

'' Danke.., und bis nachher irgendwann, erzähl aber bitte Harry und Ron nichts davon, ja?'' fragte sie verlegen.

''Natürlich.'' antwortete ich.

Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und ich ging hinüber zum Slytherintisch und setzte mich. Weit weg von den Anderen nahm ich meinen Auflauf zu mir und machte mich danach auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst. Während ich gedankenversunken durch den Korridor streifte, dachte ich fieberhaft über die Sache mit Hermine nach.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ein Auge auf einen Jungen geworfen, den auch noch ICH für sie ansprechen sollte.

Wie sollte den das rüberkommen? Sollte ich auf ihn zugehen und sagen :

_Hey du! Meine Freundin Hermine will mit dir ausgehen._

Oder halt mal ich muss erst fragen ob er eine Freundin hat. Gut,... dann werd ich morgen mal zu Brenda gehen, die weiß sicher mehr.

Inzwischen war ich schon am Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer angekommen, ich war mal wieder die Erste, und lehnte mich davor an die Wand. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen auch schon ein paar aus meiner Klasse. Nach und nach stießen immer mehr hinzu und Prof. Flitwick öffnete die Tür und ließ uns ein.

Ich ging zu meinem Platz in der mittleren Reihe und setzte mich. Neben mir ließen sich auch Pansy und Millicent nieder. Ich packte meine Sachen aus und danach begann auch schon Prof. Flitwick seinen Unterricht.

''Heute werden wir den Verschnipselungs-Zauber lernen, ihr werdet ihn brauchen um zum Beispiel wichtige Unterlagen, die ihr nicht mehr braucht zu zerstören. Das heißt das Pergament zerschneidet sich selbst in mikroskopisch kleine Teilchen. Nun gut,... spricht mir den Zauberspruch erst einmal ohne Zauberstäbe nach. Und zwar: _DESTOR ._''

Laut und deutlich sprach die Klasse den Zauberspruch nach.

''Gut, dann übt ihn mal mit diesen Pergamenten '' sagte er und zeigte auf einen Stapel vor sich.

Einer nach dem Anderen ging vor um sich ein paar Pergamente zu holen, ich mit einbegriffen.

Nachdem ich mitsamt den Pergamenten an meinem Platz angekommen war, setzte ich mich und begann mal mit einem Blatt. Laut sprach ich den Zauber, doch nichts geschah, das Blatt kringelte sich nur schwächlich an einer Ecke und kehrte dann wieder zu seiner Urstandsform zurück.

Pansy erging es auch nicht anders, bloß mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass das Blatt gar nichts bei ihr tat.

Nachdem jeder die ganze Stunde über vergeblich versucht hatte, dass sein Blatt sich selbst zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, gingen wir aus dem Klassenzimmer und machten uns auf den Weg zur letzten Stunde des Tages: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

An Hagrids Hütte angekommen warteten wir auf ihn, und nach langer Zeit kam er aus dem Wald auf uns zu.

''Hallo, Klasse!'' begrüßte er uns.

Doch wir murmelten nur ein unverständliches Hallo.

''Schön, heute behandeln wir die Kleos dazu schlagt ihr bitte mal die Seite 45 in euren Büchern auf.''

Blätter raschelten und jeder hatte die Seite aufgeschlagen. Hagrid sprach weiter.

''Wie ihr hier sehen könnt haben diese Geschöpfe fünf Beine, einen in der Mitte und die Anderen außen herum. Die Weibchen sind mehr so grünlich und die Männchen tief dunkelblau...'' erzählte Hagrid, doch der Rest der Klasse, einschließlich mir, war mit den Gedanken woanders.

So zog sich die Stunde und alle waren froh als das Leuten der Schulglocke, die vom Schloss herüberwehte das Ende des heutigen Schultags verkündete. Erleichtert, den Tag gemeistert zu haben, gingen alle zurück zum Schloss. Die meisten gingen zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, doch ich schlug einen anderen Weg ein.

Denn ich wollte mich noch mit Ron, Hermine und Harry treffen. Vor der Großen Halle warteten sie schon auf mich.

''Gehen wir in die Bücherei oder in unseren Raum?'' fragte Hermine. Mit ,Unserem Raum'' meinte sie den Raum der Wünsche, in dem wir immer ungestört sein konnten.

''Ich würde sagen in unseren Raum.'' antwortete ich.

''OK''

Gemächlich gingen wir hoch in den siebten Stock und davor, wo der Raum sein sollte liefen wir dreimal auf und ab und dachten an dasselbe : einen gemütlichen Raum mit kuscheligen großen Sesseln und einem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin. So erschien auch kurz darauf die Tür und wir traten ein. Innen setzten wir uns in die Sessel.

''Wir hatten doch schon einmal besprochen, dass es nicht schlecht wäre wenn wir einen Gegenstand hätten, der uns untereinander kommunizieren lässt, oder?'' fragte Hermine.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und hielt jedem von uns ein Pergament hin.

''Was ist das genau?'' fragte ich verdutzt.

''Die Karte des Rumtreibers hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Das heißt dieses Pergament zeigt jedem von uns das darauf Geschriebene.''

''Ich verstehe nicht ganz...'' setzte Ron an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn und sprach weiter.

, Ihr müsst nur eurem Zauberstab , diktieren'' was er darauf schreiben soll. Das heißt ihr hebt ihn auf das Pergament und sagt ihm vor was darauf stehen soll. Seht her ich zeige es euch.''

Sie hob ihr Pergament hin, damit alle es sehen konnten und sprach zu ihrem Zauberstab, den sie an das Pergament hob, leise die Worte ''**_Hallo, ich bin Hermine''_**. Und in Sekundenbruchteilen erschienen in dunkelgelber Farbe eben jene Worte auf ihrem Pergament und auf den Pergamenten der anderen Drei.

''So, geht es. Ach ja, und jeder hat eine andere Farbe, damit wir untereinender unterscheiden können wer wer ist. Also, wie ihr gesehen habt ist meine Farbe dunkelgelb, Harry, deine ist blau, Ron deine ist grün und deine, Macy, ist rot. Und jetzt kommt das Wichtigste: nur wir können es lesen, andere, die drauf schauen sollten sehen nichts als ein leeres Pergament.''

''Und steht das Geschriebene für immer darauf?'' fragte Ron verdutzt.

''Nein, wenn du deinem zu Zauberstab das Wort _NEUTROLUS_ sagst und auch den Zauberstab dazu an das Pergament hältst ist da Pergament leer. '' sagte sie würdevoll.

''Hermine du bist genial!'' freute sich Harry.

''Nun, ich würde sagen, dass wir nun in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, da es schon ziemlich spät ist, oder? Wir können dann auch gleich unsere Pergamente ausprobieren.'' fragte Hermine.

''Ja, gute Idee.'' erwiderte ich.

Und so erhoben wir uns, gingen aus dem Raum und machten uns auf zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Vor der Steinwand angekommen ließ ich mein Pergament in der Umhangtasche verschwinden murmelte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Außer Malfoy und seiner Bande war dort niemand mehr anwesend. Schnell ging ich an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Schlafsaal. Doch ich wurde von Crabbe aufgehalten.

''Was ist?'' trotzte ich und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen.

Doch er sagte nichts, sondern Malfoy kam von hinten zu uns her und sprach zu Crabbe.

''Crabbe, lass sie gehen.'' Erschüttert klappte mir der Mund auf, doch kein Wort kam heraus. So etwas war man ja nicht von dem tollen Malfoy gewöhnt, wurde er langsam weich?

''Kommt lieber mit, wir haben besseres zu tun.'' schnatterte er, mit seinem zurückerlangten Stolz, der mich nicht daran zweifeln lies, dass er noch der Alte war.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall ging ich zu meinem Schlafsaal, machte mich bettfertig und holte das Pergament und meinen Zauberstab hervor. Ich berührte mit der Spitze meines Zauberstabs das Pergament und flüsterte:

**Gute Nacht**

Sogleich erschienen die Worte auf dem Pergament. Kurz darauf kamen auch drei Gute Nachts zurück. Ich löschte sie mit dem Zauberspruch und legte meinen Zauberstab und das Pergament in meinen Schrank, legte mich ins Bett und verfiel sogleich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	3. Verwirrung hoch drei

**Kapitel 3**

_Verwirrung hoch drei oder einfach nur umwerfend_

Diesen Morgen stand ich entschieden früher auf, damit ich wenigstens noch etwas essen konnte, bevor ich zur ersten Stunde des Tages musste.

Als ich mich fertig angezogen und meine Schultasche gepackt hatte, ging ich hoch zur Großen Halle, dort angekommen setzte ich mich zu den Anderen an den Slytherintisch. Allmählich füllte sich die Halle immer mehr und ich wunderte mich, dass noch gar nichts zu essen erschienen war. Doch als sich Dumbledore erhob wusste ich warum: er hielt eine Rede und danach konnten wir erst essen.

''Guten Morgen, Schüler! Ich wollte heute nur erwähnt haben, dass bald wieder der Abschlussball stattfinden wird an dem alle ab der fünften Klasse teilnehmen können, er wird wieder so um Weihnachten stattfinden. Weitere Informationen findet ihr auf den Aushängen, die seit gestern in den Gemeinschaftsräumen hängen. Gut, das wäre alles. Einen guten Appetit.''

Daraufhin füllten sich die Tische wieder mit den leckersten Speisen und ich lud mir gleich Speck, Eier und Toast auf und begann zu essen. Nachdem ich fertig gegessen hatte machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dort angekommen ging ich hinein und setzte mich an meinen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Prof. Doring war noch nicht da, so herrschte in der Klasse der allgemeine Trubel und ich konnte meinen Gedanken nachhängen.

>>...Seit gestern hängt dieser Aushang..., konnte das vielleicht der Grund sein weswegen mich Malfoy erst aufhielt,...wollte er mit mir zum Ball gehen?...nee... kann doch niemals sein...oder warum war er dann am Montag so komisch?...

Ich wurde wieder mal aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Prof. Doring , ein noch sehr junger Lehrer, so um die zwanzig, mit kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren und einem wundervollen Körperbau, ins Klassenzimmer kam...

Wenn er seine Stunden hielt bekamen die meisten Mädchen gar nichts mehr von der Stunde mit, sondern sie starrten ihn nur noch gedankenversunken an. So verlief auch diese Stunde, die Jungs passten halbwegs auf und die Mädchen, nun ja, waren geistig nicht ganz da. Nachdem er das Thema der heutigen Stunde, von dem ich natürlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, lang und breit besprochen hatte, läutete es auch schon zum Ende der Stunde.

Langsam packten alle ihre Taschen und begaben sich hinaus in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Vor der Halle fing mich jedoch Harry ab.

''Macy,...'' fing er an.

''Harry ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit..'' unterbrach ich ihn.

''Nein, es ist wirklich wichtig...'' setzte er hinzu.

''Was ist denn so wichtig?'' fragte ich genervt.

''Ich,...ach ... ich sag's dir später...hast du heute Abend Zeit?''

''Ich denke schon, wann denn ?''

''Ähh..., um 18 Uhr?'' fragte er zurück.

''Ja, Ok, und wo?''

''Am See, rechts unter der großen Weide?''

''Ok, warum denn da?'' fragte ich verdutzt.

''Weiß nicht, ich find's da ganz schön...''

''Gut, bis dann.''

''Ciao''

Wir verabschiedeten uns und Harry ging zu seinem Tisch, doch ich ging nicht zum Slytherintisch, sonder hinüber zum Ravenclawtisch und suchte ihn nach Brenda ab.

Ich hatte sie auch schnell gefunden und ging zu ihr herüber.

''Brenda, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?'' fragte ich sie. Sie nickte, erhob sich und folgte mir hinaus vor die Große Halle.

''Meine Freundin Hermine hat ein Auge auf einen Jungen aus Ravenclaw geworfen und...''

''Und jetzt möchtest du wissen, ob er eine Freundin hat.'' führte sie meinen Satz weiter.

''Genau,'' bestätigte ich.

''Und wer genau ist es?''

''Deacon Richardson.'' antwortete ich.

''Ui.. ui…ui…da hat sie sich aber einen ausgesucht….''

''Warum?''

''Nun ja, er ist zur Zeit der meist begehrteste Junge in Ravenclaw, ich frag mich sowieso warum ihr zwei noch nicht zusammen seit, geschweige denn einmal miteinander ausgegangen seid.''

''Oh..'' seufzte ich.'' So was,…''

''Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, er hat keine Freundin. Ich kann ihn dir ja kurz zeigen, komm'' sagte Brenda und zog mich zurück in die Große Halle, hinüber zum Ravenclawtisch.

Dort angekommen zeigte sie ihn mir. Jetzt wusste ich warum er der meist begehrte Junge in Ravenclaw war. Er hatte wundervolle schwarze Augen, kurzes braunes Haar und ein Lächeln zum dahinschmelzen….

Doch Brenda beendete meine Starrerei und zog mich geradewegs auf ihn zu.

''Hi,'' sprach sie ihn an und er schaute auf, das ist meine Freundin Macy, sie ist in Slytherin.''

''Sehr erfreut,'' lächelte er und reichte mir die Hand, ich bin Deacon Richardson.''

''Ganz meinerseits,'' sagte ich und reichte ihm meine Hand, die er ganz gentlemen-like küsste.

>>Wow,...

Wir beide schauten uns darauf, wie es mir schien, noch ewig in die Augen. Doch dieser schöne Moment wurde von Brenda unterbrochen.

''Ähh, so.. ich wollte euch einander nur einmal vorstellen.'' ergriff Brenda das Wort und drückte mich mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Ausgang der Großen Halle.

''Na, jetzt hast du ihn gesehen,... hihi...''

''Mmhh,...was ist denn daran so witzig?'' hauchte ich.

''Erstens hättest du mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen...hihi... genial..., dass du nicht ohnmächtig geworden bist...und zweitens sein Gesicht...mich hätte es auch nicht gewundert, wenn er dich sofort abgeknutscht hätte...hihi... tja, und drittens die Gesichter der anderen Mädchen...blanker Neid...du hättest sehen sollen wie die geglotzt hatten, als er deine Hand geküsst hat...hihi..'' kicherte Brenda.

''Nun..'' setzte ich an.

''Ach, sei einfach nur ruhig, und lass es auf dich wirken...'' sagte Brenda juchzend.

''Ja.., ja..'' sagte ich perplex und ging hinüber zum Slytherintisch, setzte mich und lud mir erst einmal Suppe in meinen Teller. Langsam löffelte ich sie, wobei ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass ich gar nichts auf dem Löffel hatte, sondern alles bevor es meinen Mund erreicht hatte wieder zurück in den Teller platschte. Nachdem ich ,gegessen'' hatte stand ich auf und ging in Richtung des Nordturms in dem wir Wahrsagen hatten. Vor der Falltür angekommen setzte ich mich auf den Boden und ordnete erst einmal meine Gedanken.

>>Ich hatte mich wahrscheinlich in einen Jungen verguckt, den ich für Hermine fragen sollte, ob er mit ihr ausgehen wollte. Oh mann ... was soll ich nur tun..., dann auch noch Harry, was will er mir sagen?...und dann auch noch Malfoy, seine komische Art...

Langsam stand ich wieder auf und mein Kopf war soweit wieder frei. Allmählich kamen auch die Anderen aus meiner Klasse und versammelten sich unter der Falltür. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich diese auch und nacheinander kletterte jeder hoch. Oben angekommen ging ich zu einem Tisch am Ende des Zimmers und setzte mich. Zu mir setzen sich noch Blaise und Goyle. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Prof. Trelawney aus ihrem Halbschatten heraus und begann mit ihrer mystischen Stimme.

''Heute werden wir mit den Lebenslinien weitermachen. Tun sie sich zu zweit zusammen und deuten sie das jeweilige Schicksal der anderen Person mithilfe des Buches auf den Seiten 21-25. ''

Missmutig schlug ich das Buch auf und schaute nach einem Partner, da sich an meinem Tisch Blaise und Goyle zusammen getan hatten. Keiner war mehr frei, also musste ich zu dritt mit Blaise und Goyle machen. Als erstes lies ich aus Goyles Hand und deutete, dass er ein anscheinend sehr langes Leben haben wird und ungefähr 150 Jahre alt werden wird. So hatte jeder jedem aus der Hand gelesen, bis es zum Ende der Stunde läutete und sich alle auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten um Abend zu essen.

Dort angelangt aß ich etwas und machte mich sogleich auf um Harry zu treffen. Gemächlich lief ich über die Ländereien zum See hinüber und setzte mich dort unter die Weide und stellte meine Schultasche neben mich. Ich wartete nicht lange bis Harry auftauchte.

Er setzte sich neben mich und stellte seine Schultasche ebenfalls neben sich.

''Hi,...'' setzte er an.

''Hi,'' erwiderte ich.

''Mmh,'' fing er an, drehte sich zu mir und schaute mir in die Augen.

''Ja, was ist?'' sagte ich.

''Ich,...nun ja,... es ist nicht so einfach,'' stammelte er und errötete.

''Was, los nun sag schon...''

''Tja, äh,...willst du mit...mir zum Ball?'' stotterte er und glich nun wirklich einer Tomate.

>>DAS wollte er mich nur fragen?

''Äh,... ja natürlich,...'' sagte ich überrascht.

''Gut...,'' sagte er erleichtert, der Ball ist ja am 22. Dezember, nicht wahr?''

''Ja, glaub schon, das heißt dann in zwei Monaten.''

''Schön, ..ähm ... wollen wir wieder rein gehen?''

''Ja, ok.''

Also standen wir auf und gingen nebeneinander her zurück ins Schloss. Drinnen angekommen ging er hinauf zum Gryffindorturm und ich ging zurück zum Slytherinkerker. Dort angelangt begab ich mich zu einem Tisch in der Ecke und packte meine Hausaufgaben aus.

>>Och nee... 2 Pergament Aufsatz für Prof. Doring.

Also holte ich meine Feder und Pergament heraus und begann zu schreiben.

Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der ich endlich einmal drei Sätze auf das Pergament geschmiert hatte. Allmählich leerte sich auch der Gemeinschaftsraum und auf meinem Tisch stapelten sich immer mehr Bücher in denen ich nachschlagen musste. So saß ich noch lange an dem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und war wahrscheinlich die Letzte im Raum, aber nur wahrscheinlich...

Gerade als ich den Aufsatz für Prof. Doring fertig geschrieben hatte, hörte ich hinter mir ein Räuspern. Genervt drehte ich mich um und nicht anders erwartet, saß wieder einmal Malfoy hinter mir auf der Couch und schaute verschmitzt zu mir herüber.

''Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?'' schnatterte ich.

''Was sollte sein?'' fragte er zurück.

''Ach,...'' seufzte ich und wandte mich wieder den Hausaufgaben zu.

Ich hörte wie Malfoy hinter mir aufstand und zu meinem Tisch kam. Jetzt sah ich ihn auch, da er sich vor mir am Tisch abstützte und über die Mauer von Büchern lugte.

''Na,...'' sagte er.

''Was willst du?'' setzte ich ihm entgegen.

''Nichts...'' erwiderte er. Doch ich erkannte nicht dieselbe Boshaftigkeit in seinem Blick, sondern da war etwas ganz anderes...

''Also, dann kannst du ja gehen.'' sagte ich, packte meine Sachen zusammen und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Doch zu früh gefreut, denn als ich gerade an der Tür zu den Schlafsälen angekommen war, war Draco jedoch schneller und baute sich vor mir auf.

''Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?'' sagte ich genervt und wollte mich umdrehen. Doch Draco packte mich an den Schultern und drehte mich so, dass ich jetzt an der Wand stand.

''Weißt du...ich...'' stammelte er und hielt mich immer noch fest.

''Lass mich los!'' schrie ich halblaut und versuchte mich freizukämpfen.

''...ich...'' murmelte er und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher...er hatte die Augen geschlossen...

endlich schaffte ich es mich seinem Griff zu entwinden, bevor er meinem Gesicht viel zu nahe war und rannte hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkergang. Hinter mir hörte ich nur noch wie Draco schrie:

''Warte doch!''

Doch verwirrt lief ich nur schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang, bis ich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Es war kein geringerer als

_Deacon Richardson._

''Hi'' sagte er erstaunt.

''Hi'' gab ich genauso erstaunt zurück.

''Was machst du hier noch so spät nachts?'' fragte er.

''Genau dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.''

''Ach, auch egal.'' sagte er und lächelte verschmitzt , wenn wir schon mal hier sind...ich wollte dich fragen warum ich dir vorgestellt wurde, da steckt doch sicher was dahinter?''

Oh... meine Knie sacken gleich ein...

''Oh, ja ,...ähm,... Ich hab da so ne Freundin...''

''...die gerne mit mir ausgehen würde, richtig?'' führte er meinen Satz weiter.

''Woher weißt du das?'' fragte ich verdutzt.

''Nun ja, zur Zeit sind ziemlich viele Mädchen hinter mir her, und na ja...da hab ich diesen Satz schon viele Male gehört.'' erklärte er lässig.

''Aha..., ähm das heißt, dass sie keine Chance bei dir hat?''

''So würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen... ähh...'' fing er plötzlich an zu stottern, ähh...nun, wer ist sie denn?''

''Ähm,... Hermine Granger.'' sagte ich und ich sah deutlich wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterfiel.

''Achso..., ich dachte..''

''Was dachtest du?'' stichelte ich.

''Nichts...'' sagte er und er sah plötzlich unendlich traurig aus.

>>Ach,.. wie würde ich dich jetzt gerne trösten...

''Aähm,... ich glaube ich geh mal lieber wieder...'' sagte ich und drehte mich um.

''Ciao..'' sagte er und ging auch.

>>Hoffentlich ist Draco nicht mehr da...

Und tatsächlich, als ich eintrat war Draco verschwunden. Also ging ich zum Schlafsaal um mir meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu gönnen, zog mich um, legte mich ins Bett und versuchte einfach nur die ganzen Strapazen des Tages im Schlaf zu ertränken.


	4. Ein schlechtes Gewissen

Kapitel 4

Ein schlechtes Gewissen und hin und her gerissen

Nachdem ich gefrühstückt hatte ging ich sofort hinüber zum Gryffindortisch; hinüber zu Hermine, Harry und Ron. Als ich sie erreicht hatte fing ich gleich an zu reden.

, Wisst ihr was mir gestern Abend passiert ist?'' fing ich an.

, Was ?'' fragten die Drei interessiert.

, Chrm...äh... also ihr wisst ja, dass Draco in letzter Zeit etwas komisch ist.'' begann ich leise.

, Und?''

, Na ja und gestern...'' so erzählte ich ihnen den merkwürdigen gestrigen Vorfall. Erwähnte jedoch nicht Deacon, sondern änderte die Geschichte so ab, dass ich gleich in den Schlafsaal gerannt war.

, Oho...'' murmelte Hermine am Ende meiner Geschichte.

, Ja, sehr merkwürdig'' sagte Ron mit Kennermiene und grinste.

, Mmh...'' erwiderte ich.

, Also ich würde einfach sagen, dass er auf dich steht.'' folgerte Ron.

, Was?'' schrie ich und ein paar Schüler drehten sich zu mir um.

, Ja, das ist meine Meinung.'' sagte Ron.

, Tss, tss...'' machte Harry und starrte ins Leere.

, Was denkst du?'' wandte sich Ron an Harry.

, Ich denke, dass er einfach ein paar Butterbier zu viel getrunken hat.'' sagte er gelangweilt.

, Nun gut, ähm Macy kannst du geschwind mitkommen?'' fragte mich Hermine.

, Ja, natürlich.'' erwiderte ich und folgte ihr hinaus vor die Große Halle.

Vor der großen Eingangstür angekommen wandte sie sich mir zu.

, Ähm, weißt du jetzt schon etwas wegen Deacon?''

Hach ja ,da weiß ich Sachen, die du gar nicht erfahren solltest...

, Ähm ja, es tut mir Leid aber er... er hat zur Zeit... er ist nicht ...äh... bereit für etwas Neues...'' stammelte ich.

, Oh...'' machte Hermine und senkte getrübt den Blick.

, Das heißt ja nur, dass er im Moment nicht bereit ist, aber vielleicht ist er es ja später.'' munterte ich sie auf.

, Jah, jah..., ich geh dann mal.'' seufzte sie und schlurfte an mir vorbei zu Harry und Ron.

Schlechten Gewissens stapfte ich zurück zum Slytherintisch um meine Tasche zu holen, doch dass diese halb offen war fiel mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf.

Warum?... bin ich schon so selbstsüchtig!...

Missgelaunt machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Zaubereigeschichte, als mich Brenda abfing.

, Hey, warum machst du denn so ein Gesicht, wenn der beste Junge der Schule auf dich steht?'' grinste sie.

, Ach, wenn du wüsstest...'' murmelte ich.

, Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht, du kannst dich doch glücklich schätzen.''

, Jah,... wenn das mit Hermine nicht wäre... ich hab's ihr nicht sagen können.''

, Sie wird das bestimmt verstehen, immerhin...'' fing sie an.

, Ja, aber ich hab zu ihr gesagt, das er gesagt hätte, dass er zur Zeit nicht bereit ist sich zu binden...'' unterbrach ich sie.

, Oh, ach so...äh...dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, aber du sollst wissen, dass er sich in dich verguckt hat. Gestern hat er im Gemeinschaftsraum nur so von dir geschwärmt...nun ja... du kennst ja meine Meinung, bis später.'' sagte sie und zog von dannen.

Mit noch stärkeren Gewissensbissen ging ich zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte. Innen angekommen setzte ich mich und bereitete mich auf zwei endlos langweilige Stunden vor. Gerade als ich mich gesetzt hatte nahm Draco den freien Platz neben mir ein.

Was macht der denn neben mir!

Doch als ob er mir auf meine Frage antworten wollte fragte er :

, Hast du es schon gelesen ?''

, Was gelesen?'' schnatterte ich.

, Dann hast du es wahrscheinlich noch nicht gelesen...'' sagte er niedergeschlagen.

, WAS gelesen!'' wiederholte ich aufgebracht.

, Du wirst schon sehen...'' erwiderte er verschmitzt.

, WAS werde ich sehen?'' schrie ich ihn halblaut an.

, Tja,... das was du bestimmt noch sehen wirst...'' antwortete er und machte mich damit noch aufgebrachter.

, SO, JETZT HÖR MIR MAL ZU! DU WIRST MIR JETZT SAGEN WAS...'' fing ich an, doch ich wurde von Prof. Binns unterbrochen, der wiedereinmal durch die Tafel das Zimmer betrat.

, Guten Morgen, Klasse'' sagte er monoton.

, Guten Morgen, Professor Binns.'' murmelte die Klasse zurück.

Schnaubend wandte ich mich meinem Buch zu, das wir auf Seite 8 öffnen sollten und würdigte Draco die ganzen zwei Stunden über keines Blickes mehr, was ihm anscheinend auch nicht missfiel. So machte ich mich nach den beiden endlos langen Stunden auf den Weg zum Mittagessen und setzte mich zu den Anderen an den Slytherintisch. Nachdem ich den Kartoffelauflauf gegessen hatte, ging ich noch schnell in die Bücherei um noch etwas für Zaubereigeschichte nachzuschlagen. Dort angekommen suchte ich nach dem Buch, fand es auch schnell und verzog mich an einen Tisch um darin zu lesen.

_, Die Zwerge kämpften für das Recht ihrer Nachkommen...''_

KNALL 

Erschrocken drehte ich mich herum. Aus dem Regal hinter mir war mit einem großen Knall eines der Bücher gefallen. Seufzend stand ich auf, nahm das Buch und stellte es wieder ins Regal. Ich setzte mich wieder und machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, sondern beschäftigte mich weiter mit dem Buch.

_,... ihrer Nachkommen, die verurteilt waren zu sterben...''_

KNALL 

Genervt drehte ich mich um und hob das Buch auf, als mir jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ich mich erschrocken umdrehte.

Es war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Deacon Richardson. Schüchtern schaute er mich an und ich schaute entgeistert zurück.

, Ähm, was ist?'' fragte ich und richtete mich langsam wieder auf.

, Ich wollte dich einfach wieder sehen...'' murmelte er.

, Mmh?'' platzte es aus mir heraus.

, Ich.. kann nicht...mehr...ohne dich...'' nuschelte er und wurde rot.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...wenn du nur wüsstest, dass...

Er kam mir immer näher und ich wich immer mehr nach hinten aus, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging, da das Regal im Weg war- Sackgasse.

, Ich..., ich...'' murmelte er und kam mir immer näher.

, Was ist?'' hauchte ich und auch ich wurde immer roter.

Er war mir inzwischen immer näher gekommen.

Oh mein Gott, ich dreh gleich durch... meine Hormone spielen verrückt...

Langsam waren wir uns so nah, dass unsere Körper nur noch fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und ich deutlich seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Stirn spürte, da er ja immerhin einen Kopf größer war als ich.

, Ich... ich...'' stotterte er.

Seine Arme kamen langsam nach vorne und mit seinen Händen kam er langsam auf meine Hüfte zu und umschlang sie fest. Und ich sträubte mich nicht im Geringsten dagegen.

Ich werd gleich ohnmächtig...

Zärtlich zog er mich an seinen Körper und auch meine Arme fanden den Weg um seinen Körper. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und kam mit seinen Lippen den meinen immer näher.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!...

Ich legte meinen Kopf nach hinten und erwartete seine Lippen sehnsüchtig. Er schloss die Augen, wie ich, ebenfalls. Langsam kam er meinen Lippen immer näher und dann , es war unbeschreiblich, verschmolzen unsere Lippen miteinander und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich...

Bitte,... bitte...hör nie wieder auf...

Allmählich lösten sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander und ich öffnete meine Augen, auch er öffnete die seinen und schaute mir intensiv in die Augen. Atemlos zog ich ihn wieder an mich und drückte ihm noch einmal einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund, den er mit Freude erwiderte.

Du meine Güte...

Unsere Lippen lösten sich wieder und standen noch lange aneinander geschmiegt da; Ich hatte meinen Kopf an seine muskulöse Brust gelegt und genoss einfach die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten wir uns voneinander und ich torkelte benommen zur Seite. Stumm starrten wir uns an. Bis Deacon leise die Stille durchbrach.

, Ich wollte dir vorhin sagen, dass... dass...ich dich seit dem ersten Augenblick...seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte...'' nuschelte er und lies sich auf einen Stuhl neben sich fallen.

, Psst...'' wisperte ich, ist schon gut...''

, Weißt du ich muss es dir sagen...''

, Nein'' erwiderte ich und zog ihn zu mir heran und gab ihm noch einmal einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Wenn er es sagen würde, würde er mir nur noch ein schlechteres Gewissen machen, wegen Hermine...

, Ähh... ich muss jetzt gehen...sehen wir uns heute Abend wieder?'' fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

, Wir werden sehen...'' hauchte ich, immer noch betört von vorhin...

, Gut, dann bis irgendwann'' sagte er und schritt mit federnden Schritten, wie ich genau sah, aus der Bibliothek.

Noch lange stand ich so da und dachte über das Geschehene nach...

_... es war so wunderschön so hatte ich noch nie empfunden,...nein...hatte ich doch schon einmal... und zwar... als mich Harry letztes Jahr nach dem Weihnachtsball geküsst hatte...ich bin mir einfach gar nicht sicher was ich will... _

Langsam kam ich in die Realität zurück und machte mich mit wahrscheinlich ebenso federnden Schritten auf den Weg zu Verwandlung.

°°

Nach Verwandlung ging ich in die Große Halle um Abend zu essen. Dort angelangt setzte ich mich gleich zu den anderen Slytherins und machte mich ans essen.

Fertig mit essen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wurde aber mitten auf dem Weg dorthin abgefangen.

Natürlich von _Deacon._

Er nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich hinüber zur Wand. Nervös schaute ich mich um, dass auch ja nicht Hermine oder sonst wer in der nähe war, aber wir waren unbeobachtet. Deacon zog mich geradewegs in das nächste Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Keine Sekunde später klebten wir wieder aneinander und bedeckten uns mit Küssen.

°°°

Nach gut einer halben Stunde ließen wir wieder voneinander ab und ich ging als erstes aus dem Zimmer. Mit völlig zerzausten Haaren torkelte ich aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurz danach hörte ich die Tür noch einmal aufgehen, das hieß, dass Deacon auch auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum war. Vor Glücksgefühlen nur so überquellend stolzierte ich zum Slytherinkerker wurde aber dieses mal von Brenda abgefangen.

, Hab ich's doch gewusst ‚'' juchzte sie.

, Was?'' fragte ich und versuchte eine Unschuldsmiene aufzusetzen.

, Komm, sag schon. Ich bin doch nicht blöd,'' grinste sie, schau dich doch mal an. Erstens hast du völlig verzauste Haare, ein irrsinniges Grinsen und zu guter Letzt einen großen Knutschfleck am Hals...Ach ja und nicht zu vergessen, du warst gerade mit Deacon zusammen in einem Klassenzimmer... mmh... ich denke das spricht alles dafür.''

, Tja, vor dir kann ich wohl nichts verheimlichen... gut... wir haben uns geküsst zu Frieden!'' presste ich hervor.

, Uhhh... und das wohl nicht zu knapp...'' lachte Brenda.

, haha...''

, Gut, wir sehen uns morgen wieder, ich muss gehen. Ach ja und ich hatte wohl Recht! ‚'' grinste sie und zog von dannen.

Ja, sie hatte wohl Recht gehabt. Noch immer leichtfüßig ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum ,setzte mich an einen Tisch und holte die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung heraus, als ein kleiner Brief mit heraus fiel. Ich hob ihn auf und sah mit Verwunderung, dass er an mich adressiert war.

War das vielleicht die Sache, die Malfoy heute morgen angesprochen hatte?

Langsam öffnete ich den Brief und las:

_Liebe Macy,_

_kannst du bitte morgen nach dem Abendessen zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen?_

_Liebe Grüße ..._

Oje, das war sicherlich auf Malfoys Mist gewachsen.

Ich konzentrierte mich nicht weiter auf den Brief, sondern steckte ihn wieder ein und machte mich halbwegs an die Arbeit.

Nachdem ich die Aufgaben erledigt hatte ging ich in den Schlafsaal, mit immer noch dem selben Glücksgefühl im Bauch, und legte mich schlafen oder versuchte es zumindest.


	5. Geständnisse und das mysteriöse Treffen

Kapitel 5

Ein Geständnis und das mysteriöse Treffen

Am nächsten Tag machte ich mich gleich nach dem Aufstehen auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Am Slytherintisch angekommen setzte ich mich zu den Anderen und frühstückte. Ab und zu warf ich auch verstohlene Blicke hinüber zum Ravenclawtisch und manchmal begegneten sich sogar die Blicke von Deacon und mir. Nachdem ich fertig war stand ich auf und ging zur Halle hinaus und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kam mir Deacon nach.

, Hey,'' sagte er und kam zu mir herüber.

, Hey,'' erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Er verstand meinen Blick, kam näher zu mir und drückte mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach trennten wir uns und Deacon ging in die Richtung des Nordturmes, aber das tat er keine Sekunde zu früh, denn hinter mir kamen Hermine, Ron und Harry aus der Halle.

Als sie mich erblickt hatten kamen sie zu mir herüber.

, Hey, Macy.''

, Hey...'' gab ich zurück.

, Hast du heute nach dem Mittagessen schon was vor?'' fragte Ron.

, Nee, eigentlich nicht.'' erwiderte ich.

, Gut, dann können wir vier uns doch in der Bibliothek treffen, oder?'' warf Harry ein.

, Ja, ok. Bis dann.''

, Bis dann.''

Somit verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und ich ging zum Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde. Im Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde angekommen setzte ich mich an meinen Platz und kurz darauf kam auch schon unsere Lehrerin namens Sandra Vidal.

, Guten Morgen, Klasse!''

, Guten Morgen, Prof. Vidal!'' gab die Klasse zurück.

, Schön, heute werden wir dieses Gerät näher in Betracht ziehen. Es nennt sich Fön. Gut, also kommt alle mal nach vorne und holt euch jeder einen.'' sagte sie und jeder kam nach vorne um sich einen zu holen. Mit meinem in der Hand ging ich zurück zu meinem Platz.

Erst einmal inspizierte ich dieses Dings, das am Ende, war es das Ende, hinaushing.

Ach, war es vielleicht ein Gapel ,...ne ...das hatten wir doch schon gelernt...ach so ein Kabel !

Danach nahm ich mir dieses Ding das am Ende des Kabels hing vor.

>>Ja, das ist bestimmt ein Knopf, oder?

Ich ließ von dem Kabeldingsbums ab und wandte mich diesem roten Drumherum zu...

Nachdem wir auf diese Weise noch lange diese Föne untersucht hatten, mussten wir nun zusammentragen was wir darüber herausgefunden hatten. Ich fing an:

, Also, dieser Fön hat ein Kabel und...äh... ich glaube das das dranhängt ist...ein Knopf.''

, Also, das Kabel stimmt, aber das Ding das dranhängt ist nicht ein Knopf, sondern?'' berichtigte sie mich und wandte sich dann an die Klasse.

, Ich denke, dass es ein Saugnapf ist.'' sagte Draco bestimmt.

, Nein, auch noch nicht. Weiß es jemand anderes?'' fragte sie die Anderen.

Zögerlich hob Goyle die Hand. , Ich glaube, dass es eine Schere ist.''

, Oh,'' erwiderte Prof. Vidal und schüttelte den Kopf. , ...Nein...ok ich verrate es euch. Es ist ein Stecker.''

Die Klasse ließ einen großen Seufzer hören und Prof. Vidal sprach weiter.

, Gut, weiß schon jemand für was sie gut sind?''

Doch keiner hob den Arm. Als es klingelte ergriff Prof. Vidal wieder das Wort.

, Schön, dann würde ich sagen, dass ihr das als Hausaufgabe macht. Bis zur nächsten Stunde.''

Also packte ich meine Tasche, ging in die Große Halle und setzte mich zu den anderen Slytherins und aß zu Mittag. Als ich fertig war machte ich mich auf zur Bücherei, da ich mich ja mit Harry, Ron und Hermine verabredet hatte. In der Bibliothek angekommen war ich die Erste. Ich wartete aber nicht lange, denn schon kam Ron auf mich zugeschritten.

, Wo sind denn die Anderen?'' fragte ich ihn.

, Ähm..., die kommen nach. Kann ich kurz mal mit dir sprechen?'' fragte er mich hoffnungsvoll.

, Natürlich...''

, Weißt du ich...äh.. wie soll ich das jetzt sagen...'' fing er an.

, Was ist denn?'' drängelte ich ihn.

, Nun gut... ich bin in Hermine verliebt.'' warf er mir an den Kopf.

, Aha...äh...und was hab ich jetzt damit zu tun?''

, Ich wollte dich fragen was ich anstellen soll... wie ich es ihr sagen kann...''

, Oh...ja äh... am Besten schreibst du ihr einen Liebesbrief... oder du fragst sie ob ihr was zusammen machen wollt.'' schlug ich ihm vor.

, Jaah... gut kannst du mir dabei helfen?''

,Joa... schon, wann hast du Zeit?''

, Ähm morgen nach dem Mittagessen im Raum der Wünsche, ok?''

, Ja,...ok''

Auch gleich darauf kamen schon Harry und Hermine zu uns herüber geschlendert.

, Hi !'' grüßten sie uns.

, Hi !'' grüßten wir zurück.

, Was hattest du gerade für eine Stunde?'' fragte mich Hermine interessiert.

, Muggelkunde'' erwiderte ich.

, Was habt ihr da so gemacht?''

, Äh... wir haben Föne untersucht.'' antwortete ich.

Während wir so über Schulsachen quatschten, merkte ich, wie Ron immer wieder verstohlen zu Hermine linste. Er meinte es wohl wirklich ernst. Noch lange saßen wir so da und redeten, bis die Schulglocke läutete und ich mich auf den Weg zu den nächsten zwei Schulstunden machten wollte, doch Hermine mich aufhielt und den anderen signalisierte, dass sie schon vorgehen sollten.

, Ja, was ist?'' fragte ich sie.

, Kannst du Deacon nicht noch einmal fragen, ob er mit mir ausgehen will?'' antwortete sie hoffnungsvoll.

, Ich hab's dir... gut... ich wird mal schauen. Kann ich dich mal was fragen?''

, Ja, was denn?''

, Was findest du denn so toll an ihm?'' fragte ich sie trocken.

, Jaah..., natürlich sein Aussehen... tja, äh... und eben auch,...warum fragst du überhaupt?''

, Nur so.''

Armer Ron... na ja ich weiß schon etwas wie ich ihr Deacon aus dem Kopf verscheuchen kann. Deacon wird mir da eine große Hilfe sein...

, Da steckt doch was dahinter.'' mutmaßte sie.

, Was!''

, Bitte sag nicht, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast.''

, Nein...hab ich nicht!'' log ich, warum denn?''

, Weißt du, es geht nämlich das Gerücht herum, dass du und Deacon was miteinander habt. Stimmt das?'' fragte sie der Verzweiflung nahe.

, Nein! Wer erzählt den so einen Mist?'' Langsam wurde ich wirklich zornig.

, Tja, Pansy Parkinson.'' erwiderte sie.

Oh,... der jag ich einen schönen Fluch auf den Hals...

, Tss, tss,... ich glaub's nicht…, ich sag dir nur eins: Was auch immer Pansy rumposaunt, es stimmt nicht!'' sagte ich gereizt.

, Gut, kannst du dann trotzdem mal mit Deacon sprechen?'' fragte sie noch einmal.

, Ja, ich schau mal. Bis dann, ich muss jetzt zu Kräuterkunde.'' verabschiedete ich mich und ließ eine verwirrte Hermine zurück.

Zornfunkelnd begab ich mich zu den Gewächshäusern und wartete mit den Anderen davor, da Prof. Sprout noch nicht da war. Schnaubend lehnte ich mich an die Wand und starrte zu Pansy hinüber, die mit ihren Freundinnen tratschte.

>>Ich würde ihr hier am Liebsten einen saftigen Fluch in den Rücken schießen...!

Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch schon Prof. Sprout und wir gingen hinein.

°°

Nach Kräuterkunde ging ich wieder hinüber zum Schloss; zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum um dort meine Tasche abzustellen, da wir gleich Quidditchtraining hatten.

Mit geschultertem Feuerblitz ging ich zum Spielfeld hinunter und gesellte mich zu Blaise Zabini, wie ich auch Jägerin, und Nico Milford, Hüter unseres Teams, die schon anwesend waren. Wir warteten nicht mehr allzu lange, denn Malfoy, immer noch Sucher, aber inzwischen schon Kapitän, Clarence Thompson, auch Jäger wie ich, Crabbe und Goyle, beide immer noch Treiber, kamen zu uns herüber.

, So,'' schnatterte Malfoy, wie ich heraus gefunden habe haben die Ravenclaws immer noch diese Hinks als Jägerin, neu haben sie diesen Stewart Ackerly, auch Jäger,...ach ja und noch einen neuen Jäger und zwar Deacon Richardson...

>>Oh mein Gott, wie soll ich da noch Quidditch spielen können?

... mehr habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden. Heute werden wir noch einmal unsere ganz normalen Züge üben, na ja solange das Wetter noch hält.''

Und tatsächlich waren an dem schönen blauen Himmel von heute morgen unzählige dunkle Wolken aufgetaucht und es wurde allmählich immer windiger.

Nachdem, wir uns im Umkleideraum umgezogen hatten, gingen wir hinaus aufs Spielfeld und schossen kurz darauf hoch in Richtung des immer dunkler werdenden Himmels.

Draco warf von unten den Quaffel hoch und ich schnappte ihn mir. Galant wich ich einem Klatscher aus und warf den Quaffel weiter zu Blaise.

Inzwischen war der Wind unerträglich stark geworden und es fing auch schon zu regnen an.

Immer öfter wurde ich von meiner Bahn, durch den starken Wind, abgebracht. Mit immer schlechter werdenden Sicht warf ich den Quaffel zu den verschwommenen Personen die meine Mannschaftskameraden waren. Es regnete immer stärker; es war nun schon nur noch ein einziger grauer Schleier durch den man nicht mehr die anderen Mitspieler erkennen konnte.

>>Wann pfeift Draco denn endlich ab!

Völlig durchnässt flog ich ziellos umher, bis ich endlich den erlösenden Pfiff hörte, der bedeutete, dass das Training endlich zu Ende war. Erleichtert flog ich langsam hinunter und kam auf dem völlig nassen Rasen auf, der nur so vor Wasser schwamm.

Langsam kamen auch schon die Anderen hinunter und kamen neben mir auf den überschwemmten Boden auf.

, Gut, es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Machen wir am Wochenende weiter.'' sagte Malfoy niedergeschlagen.

Also gingen wir triefend in Richtung der Umkleideräume. Dort angelangt zogen wir uns um und stapften schlechtgelaunt, mit weit hochgezogenem Kragen, zum Schloss hinüber.

Im Schloss angekommen zückte ich als erstes meinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn heiße Luft blasen.

Nachdem ich wieder halbwegs trocken war machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bücherei, da erst in einer halben Stunde das Abendessen serviert wurde. Dort angelangt setzte ich mich in den letzten Winkel und las in einem Quidditchbuch als mich jemand antippte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und erblickte jemanden den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

, Ja?'' fragte ich.

, Hallo, bist du Macy Sharpe?'' fragte der Junge.

, Schon, aber dürfte ich erst einmal deinen Namen erfahren?''

, Oh, entschuldige. Ich bin Ethan Jones, ähm,...'' holperte er.

, Was willst du hier?'' fragte ich trocken.

, Ich sollte dich mitnehmen.''

, Wozu?'' erwiderte ich.

, Komm einfach mit.'' antwortete er und zog mich mit.

Widerwillig folgte ich ihm. Er zog mich aus der Bibliothek zur Marmortreppe, diese hinauf und blieb letztendlich vor einem Klassenzimmer stehen.

, So, soweit wäre ich fertig. Warte einfach hier.'' sagte er und stapfte von dannen.

Verwundert blieb ich stehen und wartete.

Warum bin ich eigentlich mitgegangen?

Doch gerade als ich mich zum gehen wandte wurde hinter mir die Tür aufgerissen und zwei starke Hände packten meine Hüfte und zogen sie mit sich. Völlig überrascht stolperte ich mit nach hinten und verschwand gleich darauf im Klassenzimmer, dessen Tür auch gleich darauf zuschwang. Jetzt ließen die Hände von meinen Hüften ab, sondern wanderten hinauf zu meinen Schultern und drehten mich zärtlich um. Jetzt sah ich auch meinen zärtlichen Entführer. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war es natürlich _Deacon_.

, Endlich... ich hab dich schon vermisst...'' murmelte er und zog mich fest an sich.

, Mmh...'' stimmte ich ihm zu und drückte mich noch fester an ihn.

Immer noch fest umklammert humpelten wir hinüber zu einem Tisch und ,setzten'' uns. So fest umschlungen fanden auch unsere Lippen die jeweils Anderen. Wir küssten uns wild; überhäuften uns nur so von Küssen.

Langsam drückte ich mich von ihm weg und sank in seine Arme.

, Deacon?''

, Mmh?''

, Was sollte eigentlich die Sache mit diesem Ethan vorhin?''

, Er ist ein guter Freund von mir und ich hatte noch was gut bei ihm.''

, Aha,...''

Noch einmal zog er mich zu seinem Mund und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Danach drehte ich mich wieder um und lag gemütlich in seinen Armen. Nach einer Ewigkeit ergriff ich wieder das Wort.

, Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?'' fragte ich.

, Ich mache alles was du willst.'' sagte er und drückte mich noch fester.

, Gut,... es geht wieder mal um meine Freundin Hermine.''

, Was ist mit ihr?''

, Nun,... ich wollte dich fragen, ob...du mal mit ihr ausgehen kannst.''

, Wieso denn das?'' erwiderte er.

, Ich meine, wenn du mit ihr ausgehen würdest und dich dabei, nun ja,... nicht so toll benehmen würdest, hat sie vielleicht die Schnauze von dir voll...Verstehst du?''

, Ach so, du meinst dass uns beiden niemand mehr im Weg steht, richtig?'' sagte er und strich mir durchs Haar., Und wie stellst du dir das Ganze vor?''

, Nun, ich dachte, da diesen Samstag ja noch mal ein Hogsmeadewochenende ist könntest du da mit ihr hingehen.'' schlug ich vor.

, Und was machst du? Dir vor Eifersucht die Haare raufen?'' grinste er.

, Nein, Deacon. Ich meine es ernst. Du kennst ja Ron, oder?''

, Ja, schon.''

, Er ist schrecklich in sie verliebt, tja und wenn Hermine nichts mehr von dir will hat Ron vielleicht eine Chance. Verstehst du?'' erklärte ich.

, Verstehe...'' lachte er.

, Machst du es?'' sagte ich, drehte mich um und küsste ihn noch einmal.

, Ja, das kostet aber noch einen Kuss.'' erwiderte er, zog mich noch einmal an sich und gab mir einen langen Zungenkuss, bei dem unsere Zungen einen wilden Kampf ausfochten.

Nachdem wir uns wieder gelöst hatten verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander, da es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Dieses mal ging er als erstes aus dem Zimmer und ich wartete kurz bis auch ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

Dort angekommen gesellte ich mich zu den anderen Slytherins und nahm mein Essen zu mir. Auch schon kurz darauf machte ich mich auf zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste um zu diesem mysteriösen Treffen zu gehen. Davor angelangt lehnte ich mich an die Wand und wartete, da die Person, die mich treffen wollte noch nicht da war.

Ich wartete ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, doch nichts tat sich. Gerade als ich mit dem Gedanken spielte einfach zu gehen, wurde hinter mir zögerlich die Tür aufgemacht und ein sehr schüchtern wirkender Draco Malfoy stand im Türrahmen. Langsam trat er zur Seite und bedeutete mir damit, dass ich eintreten sollte. Schweigend ging ich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Draco schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich und kam zu mir herüber.

, Was ist denn nun?'' fragte ich perplex.

, Chrm,'' Draco räusperte sich und atmete tief ein, Weißt du das ist nicht so einfach.''

, Dann bring es doch hinter dich.''

, Ich kann es einfach nicht,'' murmelte er und biss sich auf die Lippe.

, Weißt du, ich kann auch gerne gehen.''

, Nein,... nein...'' nuschelte er.

, Gut, was ist dann?'' drängelte ich.

, Gut,... kannst du... willst du... mal... äh... mit mir... chrm...ausgehen?''

>>Ah,...dann könnte ich am Samstag ja Deacon im Auge behalten. Und danach lasse ich Draco einfach abblitzen. Dann hab ich am Samstag immerhin was zu tun...

, Äh,... jaah...'' nuschelte ich und tat überrascht.

, Schön,... dann am Samstag? Ähm,... nach Hogsmeade?''

, Ja, ok.''

, Gut, wollen wir dann gehen?''

, Ja'' erwiderte ich und wir beide gingen aus dem Zimmer raus.

Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Dort angelangt gab ich vor schrecklich müde zu sein, ließ einen völlig verwirrten Draco zurück und huschte schnell in meinen Schlafsaal und legte mich nach diesem nervenaufreibenden Tag ins Bett und verfiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	6. 2mal Krankenflügel und Draco

Kapitel 6

Ein geistig abwesender Draco und mein zweimaliger Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel

Am nächsten Morgen – Freitag – stand ich wie gewohnt früh auf. Einerseits um noch ausgiebig frühstücken zu können und andererseits um Malfoy nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

Doch wie das Schicksal wollte hatte ich mich mal wieder zu früh gefreut, da Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich wartete und völlig abwesend ins Feuer starrte.

, Draco?'' sprach ich ihn an.

, Mmh...'' erwiderte er und schaute mich mit glasigem Blick an.

, Alles OK?'' fragte ich, trat an ihn heran und setzte mich zu ihm auf die Couch.

, Mmh...'' sagte er und machte deutlich den Eindruck abwesend zu sein.

, Draco, was ist los'' fragte ich nun drängender.

Draco schaute auf und wollte mir antworten, doch aus seinem Mund kamen nur ein Haufen unverständlicher Wörter.

, Du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel.'' erwiderte ich und versuchte den immerhin einen Kopf größeren Draco von der Couch zu hieven.

Unter größter Kraftanstrengung gelang es mir auch einen Arm Dracos um meine Schulter zu legen und ihn somit zum Laufen anzuspornen. Während ich Draco durch die Gänge schleifte und er immer noch manchmal komische Worte brabbelte ( , Muclhc löxöab aiihn'') , traf ich keinen an, der mir helfen konnte.

>>Wenn man mal jemanden braucht ist keiner in den Gängen...

Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichte ich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und stieß sie auf. Mit letzter Kraft kam ich über die Schwelle und fiel noch im selben Augenblick, meiner Kräfte beraubt, zu Boden. Gleich darauf hörte ich wie Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gewackelt kam den abwesenden Malfoy meinem staken Griff entwand und ihn von mir wegzog, ihn wahrscheinlich in ein Bett in der Nähe legte. Dann kam sie zu mir und sprach mich an.

, Hallo, Miss, können sie mich hören?''

, Ja,...'' sagte ich und versuchte aufzustehen.

, Moment, kommen sie mit mir hier herüber.'' sagte sie, zog mich an den Armen hoch und manövrierte mich zu einem Bett.

, Wie heißen sie?''

, Macy Sharpe.''

, So, sagen sie mir jetzt was passiert ist.'' begann Madam Pomfrey.

, Ich...ich kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und.. und da saß Draco... ich hab ihn angesprochen... aber er war völlig abwesend..'' haspelte ich.

, Gut, legen sie sich bitte hin. Ich kümmere mich um ihn.'' sagte sie und schwebte hinüber zu Dracos Bett.

Ich folgte ihr mit meinen Augen und beobachtete genau was sie tat. Als erstes ging sie zu Draco zurück und sprach ihn nochmal an, doch er brachte auch nicht viel mehr als vorhin heraus. So verschwand Madam Pomfrey kurz in ihrem Büro und kam mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit in einem Glas wieder zu Draco herüber. Sie hob seinen Oberkörper an und flößte ihm das Getränk ein. In Sekundenschnelle schlug Draco die Augen auf und starrte Madam Pomfrey entgeistert an.

, Was... was ist passiert?'' fragte er verdutzt.

, Genau das wollte ich sie fragen.'' erwiderte Madam Pomfrey.

, Ich weiß auch nicht... gestern Abend saß ich einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum... und da ... da murmelt jemand hinter mir einen Spruch und ich fühle nichts mehr... ich saß einfach nur da... und fühlte überhaupt nichts mehr...'' stammelte Draco.

, Es war auch allerhöchste Zeit, eine halbe Stunde später und sie wären in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen aus dem sie vielleicht nicht mehr hätten aufwachen können.'' sagte Madam Pomfrey ernst, Wissen sie vielleicht wer es war?''

, Nein, keine Ahnung.''

, Haben sie auch nicht bemerkt, dass sie von Miss Sharpe hoch gebracht worden sind?'' fragte sie weiter.

, Doch,... sie hat mich angesprochen heute morgen, aber ich habe nicht verstanden was sie gesagt hatte. Ich habe dann noch mitbekommen wie sie mich hochgeschliffen hat... Wo ist sie?'' fragte er und schaute sich um.

, Sie ist auch hier. Möchten sie mit ihr sprechen?''

, Ja...''

, Miss Sharpe,..'' erwiderte sie und drehte sich zu mir um, können sie herkommen?''

, Ja...'' erwiderte ich und ging wackelig zu Draco hinüber. Madam Pomfrey ließ uns alleine und ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl der neben Dracos Bett stand.

, Ähm...Danke.'' sagte er zu mir.

, Schon gut... ich meine, hätte ich dich nicht gefunden, hätte es sicher jemand anderes getan.'' winkte ich ab.

, Nein, wirklich. Du hast doch Madam Pomfrey gehört, eine halbe Stunde später und ich wäre nicht mehr aufgewacht.'' erwiderte er und setzte sich auf.

, Mmh...,'' schmunzelte ich, Wer kann das getan haben?''

, Ich weiß es wirklich nicht...''

, Macy?''

, Mmh?''

, Erzählst du bitte niemand Anderem von diesem Vorfall ?''

, Jaah,...''

>>Will er jemanden decken? Mir ist das nicht ganz geheuer...

Doch in diesem Augenblick kam auch schon wieder Madam Pomfrey herein.

, Mister Malfoy, sie können jetzt gerne gehen und sie auch Miss Sharpe, denn wie ich sehe geht es ihnen wieder gut und ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun.''

°+°

Nach Zaubertränke machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in die Große Halle um Mittag zu essen. Auch bemerkte ich die Blicke, die mir Draco manchmal zuwarf. Doch ich ignorierte sie und machte mich nach dem Essen auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche um Ron dort zu treffen. Dort traf ich auch schon auf ihn, wartend vor einer Holztür.

, Hi,'' begrüßte er mich.

, Hi,'' erwiderte ich und wir Beide traten ein.

Der Raum wahr sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. In der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch um den zwei knuffige Sessel ausstaffiert waren. Innen setzte ich mich auf einen der Beiden und Ron nahm den Anderen und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

, Hast du ein Pergament und eine Feder dabei?'' fragte ich ihn.

, Ja,...'' erwiderte er, kramte in seiner Tasche und brachte eine Feder und ein Pergament hervor.

, Gut,...'' sagte Ron und blickte mich fröhlich an, Wie fang ich am besten an?''

, Ich würde mal sagen...äh... _Liebe Hermine_...'' schlug ich vor und er begann sofort zu schreiben. , Dann denk mal nach was dir sehr an ihr gefällt.''

, Mmh...'' überlegte er, ich finde ihre Augen so hinreisend.''

, Gut, dann schreib das.''

Daraufhin bückte sich Ron wieder mit angestrengtem Blick über das Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Und endete wieder als er eine Zeile geschrieben hatte.

, Und was hast du geschrieben?'' fragte ich neugierig.

, Chrm... _Liebe Hermine, deine haselnussbraunen Augen finde ich so toll_.''

, Was!'' schrie ich entgeistert und Ron erschrak. , Das musst du aber anders formulieren, das hört sich wie ne billige Anmache an.''

, Ja, wie soll ich es dann schreiben?''

, Chrm... _Liebe Hermine, immer wenn ich in deine haselnussbraunen Augen schaue_... äh... _dann weiß ich wozu es sich lohnt zu leben_... oder so was in der Art, verstehst du?''

, So ein Gesülze wollen die Frauen hören?''

, Hach, so stand es zumindest immer in den Liebesbriefen, die ich bekommen habe.''

, Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du braune Augen hast.'' grinste er.

, Ha, ha... du weißt schon wie ich meine.''

, Mmh... Warum bringst du nicht eigentlich einen, den du bekommen hast, und lasst ihn mich ein bisschen verändert abschreiben?'' schlug er lachend vor.

, Tss, hättest du wohl gerne... nein, komm mach lieber weiter.''

, Ja, ja... also ich lass das jetzt so stehen.''

, Wie du meinst. Zum Glück heiß ich nicht Hermine.'' lächelte ich.

, Du würdest vor Glück nur so Luftsprünge machen.'' erwiderte er.

, Ja, ja, ja... also, wie willst du weiterschreiben?''

, Ähm,...'' grübelte Ron, _dein Lächeln finde ich zum dahinschmelzen_..., oder?''

, Schreibe es eben.''

So ging es noch lange weiter bis er immerhin einen Vierzeiler hinbekommen hatte, bei dem ich nur die Augen verdrehen konnte. So machten wir uns schleunigst auf den Weg zu unserem Unterricht. Nach einem kurzen Stück trennten wir uns, da Ron zum Nordturm musste und ich hinunter zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Raum.

Ich setzte mich wieder in die erste Reihe. Die Stunde verbrachte ich wie immer träumend, doch dieses mal nicht mit dem begehrenswerten Prof. Doring, wie es meine Klassenkameradinnen taten, sondern mit meinem speziellen Objekt der Begierde- und zwar Deacon. War es wirklich Liebe? Dieses Gefühl, dass man die ganze Zeit ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebt? Oder, dass man die ganze Zeit nur lächeln möchte?...

, Miss Sharpe?'' fragte Prof. Doring und holte mich somit in die bittere Realität zurück. Doch saß ich nicht wie gewohnt auf meinem Platz, sondern...

, Was machen sie auf dem Boden unter dem Tisch?'' fügte er hinzu und ich spürte die Blicke der ganzen Klasse hinter mir.

, Ähm,...'' stotterte ich und zog mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl.

, Ich würde sagen, dass sie dafür, dass sie besser aufpassen einmal eine Strafarbeit erledigen sollten. 5 Rollen Pergament zu dem Thema: Warum sollte ich in der Stunde aufpassen. Bis nächste Woche Mittwoch. '' sagte er zu mir.

, Ja, Professor.'' gab ich zurück und er führte seinen Unterricht weiter.

Nach der Stunde hatte ich immerhin noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen und traf auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern und zwar genau vor der Großen Halle auf Hermine.

, Hi. Was ist?'' fragte ich sie.

, Hi, ich wollte dich fragen was...'' begann Hermine, doch sie wurde von einer mir allzu bekannten Stimme unterbrochen.

, Hi, Macy. Ist das deine Freundin Hermine?'' fragte er, huschte an mir vorbei, gab Hermine die Hand und küsste die Hand von Hermine, die sie ihm gereicht hatte. Ich schaute nur entgeistert zu.

, Ähm,.. möchtest du gerne mit mir morgen nach Hogsmeade?'' fragte er sie charmant.

, Ja, gerne.'' erwiderte sie und lief rot an.

Gelangweilt drehte ich mich zur Seite und konnte somit direkt in die Große Halle schauen. Ich sah genau den im Gang erstarrten Ron der ein zusammengerolltes Pergament in den Händen hielt; wahrscheinlich den Liebesbrief den er heute geschrieben hatte. Fassungslos schaute er auf Hermine und Deacon.

>>Nein!

Mit einem Blick bedeutete ich Deacon, der kurz zu mir geschaut hatte, dass er schnell machen sollte.

, Äh,... '' haspelte er, treffen wir uns dann morgen am Schlosstor und gehen dann gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade?''

, Ja, bis dann.'' strahlte Hermine und Deacon zog von dannen.

, Oh, mein Gott!'' schrie Hermine halblaut.

, Siehst du,..chrm... hat es doch geklappt.'' gratulierte ich ihr.

, Oh, was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht!'' johlte sie und fiel mir um den Hals.

Genau in diesem Augenblick rauschte Ron, erhobenen Hauptes an mir und Hermine vorbei.

Armer Ron...

, Ist...schon...gut...'' presste ich unter ihrer Umarmung hervor.

Allmählich ließ sie wieder von mir los.

, Ähm, ich muss jetzt gehen, bis bald.'' sagte sie und zog fröhlich in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Doch ich ging indessen zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum um vielleicht davor auf Deacon zu treffen. Lässig vor dem Eingang stehend traf ich ihn auch.

, Und, wie war ich?'' lächelte er.

, Sehr überzeugend.'' erwiderte ich.

, Tja, mir kann eben Keine widerstehen,...'' grinste er.

, Jaah, da hast du allerdings recht.'' gab ich lächelnd zurück. Schnell schaute ich mich im Gang um, doch er war menschenleer, so ging langsam zu ihm hin und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

, A propos Hogsmeade, was machst du morgen?''

, Ha, das errätst du nie...''

, Du bleibst hier und langweilst dich?'' grinste er.

, Grottenfalsch. Ich gehe auch aus.''

, Mit wem?''

, Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es dir sagen soll...'' lachte ich und er kam zu mir geschritten und küsste mich noch mal leidenschaftlich.

, Sag's mir doch...bitte...''

, Nein.''

, Bitte...'' sagte er, zog eine Schnute und setzte diesen Hundeblick auf.

, Nein,... du wirst es schon morgen sehen... Bis dann.'' erwiderte ich küsste ihn noch mal und ließ ihn völlig verdutzt zurück.

>>Deacon wird Augen machen...

Ich machte mich schon auf den Weg in die Große Halle, da es ja immerhin in fünf Minuten Essen geben sollte. Ich setzte mich an den Slytherintisch und kurz darauf erschien auch schon das Essen. Nicht weit von mir setzte sich auch Draco und warf mir wieder diese Seitenblicke zu, wie auch schon beim Mittagessen. Doch ich ignorierte sie und machte mich vor allen Anderen auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum um noch einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und damit ich vor allem die Strafarbeit für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anfangen konnte.

, Hey, du!'' schrie jemand hinter mir.

Resigniert drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen wer es war, doch diese Person hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

, Ähm, wer bist du?'' fragte ich verdutzt.

, Das spielt hier keine Rolle.'' erwiderte das Mädchen.

Sie war anscheinend eine Hufflepuff und in der sechsten Klasse.

, Und was willst du von mir?'' fragte ich.

, Tja, so einiges.'' antwortete sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

, Und das wäre?'' fragte ich sie ruhig, doch innerlich zitterte ich.

, Ich will das du dich nicht mehr an Deacon ranwirfst!'' zischte sie bedrohlich.

, Wie bitte?'' erwiderte ich.

, Du weißt schon ganz genau was ich meine.''

, Also, weißt du ich habe besseres zu tun als mich mit dir über Sachen zu streiten, die nicht stimmen.'' antwortete ich und drehte mich zum gehen um, doch die Person war wohl noch lange nicht fertig...

, EXPELLIARMUS !'' schrie sie.

Der Fluch traf mich mit voller Wucht im Rücken. Ich hob vom Boden ab und wurde mit großer Geschwindigkeit hart gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Mit meinem Aufprall wurde die Welt um mich herum schwarz.

, Wo bin ich?'' fragte ich und öffnete langsam meine Augen.

, Oh mein Gott... sie ist wach, Ron, Harry kommt her!'' sagte Hermine.

, Was ist passiert?'' fragte ich nochmal.

, Wir wissen auch nicht genau was passiert war... also ein paar Leute sind aus der Großen Halle hinausgegangen, darunter auch Malfoy, dann hörten wir in der Halle nur einen spitzen Schrei, der wahrscheinlich von Pansy stammte, die auch mit Malfoy hinaus gegangen war,...und na ja dann sind alle rausgerannt und na ja... du lagst neben der Wand und hattest eine riesige Blutlache um dich herum,...aber von dem Täter war keine Spur. Tja, und dann ist Malfoy zu dir gesprintet und hat dich auf die Arme genommen, wirklich der muss Kräfte gehabt haben... er hat die Anderen angeschrieen dass sie aus dem Weg gehen, das haben sie dann auch getan... ja und dann hat er dich bis hier hoch in den Krankenflügel getragen.'' erzählte Harry.

, Ist er hier?''

, Nein, bis vor kurzem war er noch hier. Doch als wir gekommen sind zog er es vor zu gehen. Aber als wir eintraten haben wir noch gesehen wie er an deinem Bett saß...'' antwortete Ron.

, Mmh...'' erwiderte ich.

, Madam Pomfrey sagt dass du morgen schon wieder raus kannst.'' warf Hermine ein.

, Oh, gut.'' sagte ich und versuchte mich aufzurichten, was aber unmöglich war wegen der starken Schmerzen.

, Halt, halt... Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass sie dir einen Trank gibt sobald du wach bist. Warte ich hole sie mal.'' sagte Harry und ging hinüber zum Büro von Madam Pomfrey.

, Wie spät ist es?'' fragte ich.

, Acht Uhr. Das heißt vor zwei Stunden ist es passiert. Ähm,... kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?'' fragte Hermine behutsam.

, Nein,... ich weiß nur noch das es jemand aus Hufflepuff war, aber sonst ist alles weg, der ganze Vorfall.''

Doch weiter überlegen konnte ich nicht mehr, da auch schon Madam Pomfrey mit ihrem Trank zu mir herüber kam.

, Alles austrinken, bitte. Er wird ihre Schmerzen verschwinden lassen.''

Wie mir befohlen trank ich den Trank bis auf den letzten Schluck aus und gab den leeren Becher wieder Madam Pomfrey. Gleich trat eine wohltuende Wirkung ein.

, Ähm, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder.'' verabschiedete sich Hermine.

, Ja gut, bis dann'' erwiderte ich und die Drei verließen den Krankensaal.

Doch ich brauchte nicht lange bis ich vor Erschöpfung einschlief, aber dieser Schlaf war von Träumen durchzogen, die mich nicht ruhig schliefen ließen.

_Ich ging durch den Gang und wurde von jemandem angehalten... Deacon küsste mich leidenschaftlich... Ich flog hart gegen die Wand... Ich wurde auf starken Händen getragen und eine Stimme sprach mich dauernd an. _

, Aah!'' plötzlich schrak ich aus dem Schlaf auf und neben mir stand jemand.

, Keine Angst. Ich bin es nur!'' flüsterte Deacon.

, Was machst du den hier?'' fragte ich entgeistert.

, Nach dir sehen, ob es dir gut geht. Ich hab mir eben Sorgen gemacht.'' sagte Deacon und seiner Stimme war wirklich Sorge um mich zu entnehmen.

, Na ja, geht schon wieder.'' erwiderte ich und zog Deacon zu mir herunter um ihm einen Kuss zu geben., Ich würde sagen, dass du jetzt besser gehst. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich erwischen.''

, Ok. Bis morgen dann. Und Gute Besserung.'' erwiderte er und gab mir nochmal einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er schleichend den Raum verlies.

, Tschüss.'' flüsterte ich ihm nach und verfiel nach kurzer Zeit wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf, bei dem mir Bilder erschienen, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte.


End file.
